GoGo Tomago (film)/Credits
Full credits for GoGo Tomago (2019). Logos Opening Disney Annapurna Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Lord Miller / Vertigo Entertainment / di Bonaventura Pictures / Rideback Production GoGo Tomago Closing Directed by Don Hall & Chris Williams Produced by Roy Lee • Lorenzo di Bonaventura Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Dan Lin • Roy Conli • Angus MacLane Executive Producers Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Sergio Pablos Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Terry Rossio Christopher McQuarrie Chris Williams Chris Columbus Story by Steven T. Seagle Don Hahn Based on "Big Hero 6" Team and Characters Created by Man of Action Studios Original Score Composed by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Director of Photography Rob Dressel Production Designer Paul Felix Edited by Jeff Draheim Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Associate Producer Bradford S. Simonsen Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Head of Layout Daniel Zettl Head of Animation Ariandy Chandra Visual Effects Executive Producers Lucy Nguyen Jennifer Kaminski Animation Supervisors Tom McGrath Jean-Claude Kalache Shiyoon Kim Katherine Sarafian Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Production Managers Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave CG Supervisors Christopher Marlett Glen McIntosh Pablo Helman Laurent De la Chapelle David Silverman Supervising Sound Editor Addison Teague Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer Tom MacDougall Jamie Chung Sarah Silverman Rita Ora Ava Acres Will Renschen Bex Taylor-Klaus Benedict Cumberbatch Thomas Haden Church Tara Strong George Lopez Andy Samberg Gal Gadot J. K. Simmons Josh Gad Keegan-Michael Key Cameron Diaz Steve Carell with Bill Hader and John Cena Crawl Art Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA and Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Unit Production Managers David Witz Michele Imperato Stabile First Assistant Director Artist W. Robinson Second Assistant Director Deanna Stadler Creative Consultant Jennifer Lee Additional Editor Chris Renaud, A.C.E. Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Shiyoon Kim Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo ADR Loop Group Ava Acres Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Steve Apostolina Kirk Baily Ryan Bartley Bob Bergen Kevin Bigley G.K. Bowes Ranjani Brow Rachel Butera Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Cam Clarke Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Christine Lakin Mela Lee Hope Levy Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Marcelo Tubert Wally Wingert Story Story Manager Conrad Vernon Lead Story Artists Karey Kirkpatrick Christopher "Chris" Miller Mark Harden Christophe Lourdelet Elizabeth Malpelli Dave Rosenbaum Rich Moore Diana Rodriguez Gabriel Williams Peter Ramsey Stephen Heneveld Daniel Jennings Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Miller Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Editorial Art Department Art Department Manager Kathryn Couture Character Design Jin Kim Nick Bruno Michael V. Schroeder Ralph Eggleston Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Daniel Fernandez Casas Charlez McZolico Shiyoon Kim Matthieu Gosselin Additional Character Design Amélie Peyrache Annika Boman Jessica Stone Guillaume Bugeas Visual Development Artists Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Mark Forbes Chris Williams Christopher James McQuisco Ted Lawrence Lauren Zolick Brian Copenhagen Ernie Rinard Jesus Alonso Iglesias Robbi Rodriguez Jason Latour Sara Duran-Singer Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Jill Culton Kyle Rapone Jeffrey M. Thompson Set Designers Yarrow Cheney Loic Rastout Anaël Bouin Matthieu Gosselin Paul Mager Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Brett Nystul Edwin Rhemrev Benoit Tranchet Aymeric Seydoux Asset Production Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Walt Disney Animation Studios and Industrial Light & Magic a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Modeling Modelers Abraham Meneu Oset Juan Pablo Chen Myles Asseter John Stanley McGovern Jean-Marc Ariu Waldemar Bartkowiak Brandon Lawless Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Character Rigging Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Peter Farson Dick Walsh Surfacing Surfacers Jeannie Yip Cho Woojin Choi Betsy Asher Hall Kirti Pillai Sondra Verlander Gentaro Yamamoto Claudia A Candia Jung Yun Park Carl Prudhomme Rodrigo Guerechit Benjamin Lebourgeois Quentin Van Den Bongaard Claire D'intorni Frédéric Bonpapa Mathieu Blanchys Layout Rough Layout Artists Daniel Copeland Smedile Konstantin Kovalenko Bernard Lizon Scott Armstrong Jay Wongu Oh Andi Isao Nakasone Damon O'Beirne David Bohorquez Theophile Bondoux Gregory Breitzman Final Layout Artists Todd LaPlante Daniel Laczkowski Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Celeste Joanette Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi Gina Bradley Stuart Campbell Stereo Layout Lead Juan Gonzalez Stereo Layout Artists Jc Alvarez John Pettingill Pamela B. Stefan Ellen Harris Brian Riley Animation Animators Melissa Lim Ching Ying Stewart Alves Jérôme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Aaron Burton Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Alexander Fernandes David James Henderson Samidha Nagwekar Balazs Meszaros Lucas Michaels Samidha Nagwekar Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Jose Salomon Ramirez Salinas Richard Alex Forero Dominguez Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Harrison Chaotang Wang Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Maria Montes de la Rosa Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Gini Cruz Santos Daniel Zettl Jamie Chung William Renschen Alejandro Munoz Ella Ray Navaneetha Krishnan Juan Diego Zapata Jimmy Wu Simone Andrew Brundisini Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Ravi Kamble Govind Alex Ferreira Siomes Philippe Le Brun Élodie Gilbert-Lachapelle Yan Morin-Dubuisson Pier-Olivier Allard Joseph Dubé-Arsenault Louis-Charles Berthiaume Charles -CJ- Burbage Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Stephen King Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Pedro Daniel García Pérez Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Thorson Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Evelyn Deavor Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Character Effects Character Effects Artists Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos David DeJuan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Enrique Campos Encinales Dylan Brinsbury-Magee Larry Townsend Rajkiran Bhandari Marco Chau Pierric Danjou Jayesh Kapadia Adam Katz Osmel Carrizo Vincent Chedru Jung Hun Kim Corey C. Bolwyn Kyle Wood Rachel Yu Wang Ting Tiger Wang Cruz Contreras Mastache Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Saket Kumar Khare John Edward Brix Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Julien Depoortere Pipeline Technical Directors Carole Choo-Kun Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Effects Animation Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Amy Pfaffinger Lighting Leads Stephen Boyd Jones Matthew George Rampias Tia Keri Cédric Burkarth Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Jacob Richards Aaron Ross Lighting & Compositing Artists YuFan Linda Chang Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres P. Jasmine Katatikarn Francesco Giroldini Matt C. Hornback JingJing Liu Jay Jungmu You Ai Saimoto King Zoe Peck Eyler Amber Stewart Lunderville Srinivasan Velayuthan Arun P.A. Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Eli Rod Javed Iqbal Shaikh Emily Yi Rupali Parekh-Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Guillermo Alvarez Ruiz Gabriel Coupal-Savard Jessica Morrison Hogan Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Yezi Xue Alfonso de la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Barry Andres Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Lucie Le Cloirec Catie Lee Annie Hua Gwen Stacy Charlotte Da-Ros Éphraïm Drouet Erwann Le Faou Nestor Benito Fernandez Chia-Chi Hu Mathieu Cassagne Alfonso Caparrini Mitch Kopelman Jose L. Ramos Serrano Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Ye Won Cho Tim Best Lighting Coordinators Katherine Gugger • Carolina Ángel Technical Direction Technical Directors Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Dexter Cheng Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Patrick Dalton Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Andrew P. Gartner Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Gabriela Hernandez Kelsey Hurley Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Lauralea Otis Osiris Pérez Ernest J. Petti Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Shweta Viswanathan Assistant Technical Directors Raaj Gupte Jerry Huynh Rakesh Ramesh Yafes Sahin Matte Painting Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Matte Paint Coordinator Eric Kim Look Development Color Finish Production Walt Disney Animation Studios Additional Pre-Production Support Daniel Arata David Goetz Wes Storhoff Eric W. Araujo Dylan Hoffman David J. Suroviec Stephen Ashby Hyun-Min Lee Long Ying Stephanie Tse Trent Correy Armand Serrano Qiao Wang James Finch Michael Woodside Production Movie Land Animation Studios Production Assistants Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Creative Development Gavin Rodriguez Katherine Miller Jared Kushner Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Live Action Unit Music Featured Musicians “In This Place” Performed by Julia Michaels Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records, A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Way Up" Written by Jaden Smith, Omarr Rambert and Tramaine Winfrey Produced by Omarr Rambert and YoungFyre Performed by Jaden Smith Courtesy of Republic Records Jaden Smith appears courtesy of MSFTSMusic/Roc Nation "Holding Out for a Hero" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Electricity" Written by Mandy Sekiguchi, Shûhei Nogae, Kan Takagi, Verbal, Lil Uzi Vert, Pharrell Williams and Zero Performed by HONEST BOYZ feat. Lil Uzi Vert Produced by Pharrell Williams HONEST BOYZ appears courtesy of LDH MUSIC Lil Uzi Vert appears courtesy of Generation Now/Atlantic Records "Don't Bring Me Down" Written and Produced by Jeff Lynne Performed by Electric Light Orchestra Courtesy of Jet Records, a Sony Company "Turn Down for What" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Pingfong Baby Shark" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Pinkfong Courtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd. "Go On Your Way" Written by Lindsey Adams Buckingham Produced by Fleetwood Mac, Richard Dashut and Ken Caillat Performed by Fleetwood Mac Courtesy of Warner Records LLC "Let's Get Lost" Written by Gillum Devon, Baldwin Andersson, Thomas Bangalter, Edwin Birdsong, Michael Dean, Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo and Kanye West Performed by G-Eazy Courtesy of RCA Records A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Rage the Night Away" Written by Juaquin Malphurs and Joseph Harrison Sikora Performed by Steve Aoki and Waka Flocka Flame Courtesy of Ultra Music Records and Dim Mak Records A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. Post Production The Staff of Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Andrew Synowiec Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Thomas Dominguez MLDPS Executive Staff Amber Wong Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Walt Disney Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers The Staff of Movie Land Animation Studios MLAS Senior Creative Team Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Gal Gadot Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Alejandro Munoz Paul Jochmann Ralph Eggleston Ronnie del Carmen MLAS Production Department Heads Tom McGrath Peter Ramsey Roy Conli Jonathan Null Josh Lowden Steve Morris Rodney Rothman Sarah Jo Helton Clay Kaytis Rob Letterman MLAS Senior Technology Team Aviva Corcovado • Bob Persichetti • Haley Flaniken MLAS Senior Leadership Team Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Guillermo Arambulo Chris Williams Don Hall Andrew Stanton Tim Miller Studio Operations Administration Joshua Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Dominguez Paul Jochmann Chris Meledandri Steve Gallagher Roger O'Callaghan Jin Kim Peng Hanako Dan Chuba Business and Legal Affairs Jessica Bartoshewski Rita Ryack Julie Liu Jeff Escalus Christopher Rodriguez Tyler Archer Tim Johnson Andrew Nguyen Moses K. Parker David Moreno Luisa Ramirez Luis Morales Miles Morales Miles Mussenden Joyce Pan Karey Kirkpatrick Lorenzo Hidalgo Jennifer B. Montalvo Facilities and Shared Services Rob Bredow Mark Santoni Antonio Morales Agnes Stacy Rich St. Joseph Robert Kreps Eduardo Velarde Craig Cochran Liz Eritano Anthony Fabrizio Jorge Hernandez Tom McGrath Philippe Tilikete Gabriel Gagne Ron Miller Danny Dimian Human Resources Gary Rydstrom Barry Fowler Jamie K. Parker Xavier Bec Matt Capulet Gabriel Guy Guy Francoeur Thwart Thnes Smell Jmock Vanessa Ljungqvist Gigi Hadid Doeri Welch Gigi Tates Colette Zakarian Marketing Jeff Panko Erik Lee Evan Bonifacio Lorne Balfe Daniel Zettl John Kahn John Bell Tress MacNeille John Knoll Thomas Hannivan Lucy Miller Wendy Seddon Wanda Hamilton Juanes Nguyen Custom Animation Michelle Goldman Glen McIntosh Nick Levenduski Jill Culton Shao Zhang Amy Krider Lauren Lear James Wood Angie Howard Kelly Kierman Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States, Canada and other countries. This film is dedicated to our personal lives, please keep us together. Special Thanks John Lasseter Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Rich Moore Roy Conli Jeff Panko Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Jenny Harder Clark Spencer Jin Kim Don Hahn Dean DeBlois Mike Mitchell Kristina Reed Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono A Producers Wish to Thanks to Marvel Entertainment Man of Action Studios Alan Menken Daniel Pemberton Tyler Barnett Illumination Mac Guff Footage from: "SpongeBob SquarePants" - courtesy of Nickelodeon and Viacom International, Inc. Images supplied by Getty Images Videos supplied by YouTube - courtesy of Google and Alphabet, Inc. Character: "Shank" from "Ralph Breaks the Internet" - courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. "Big Hero 6" characters - courtesy of Man of Action Studios and Disney Enterprises, Inc. Windows 10 - ©2019 Microsoft, Inc. in association with Microsoft Windows iPhone XS - courtesy of Apple, Inc. ©2019 Apple, Inc. Samsung Galaxy S10 - courtesy of Samsung Electronics, Inc. A Very Special Thanks to Phil Johnston Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Production Babies Aaron Annie Bagley Barnett Benny Casey Celia Creole Curtin Dan Danny Derek Eric Erik Erika Fannie Ferdinand Fernando Fukushima Fyi Garri Gary Harry Henry Ian Jeffrey Katherine Larry Lenny Lucy Mark Mercurio Nanny Neil Omar Otis Patrick Paul Quentin Randell Randy Reilly Riley Sam Sarah Tim Tom Valerie Vincent Wanda Wendy Xavier Yari Yarrow Zach Zachary Zack Zackary Soundtrack Available from ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios and Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits Category:Big Hero 6